


Благословение Матери

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Predator Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Comedy, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Phobias, Polyamory, Xenophilia, Yautja
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: Великая Мать благословила этот союз и укрепила семя Великого Воина.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам повести Skjelle "От звезды до звезды" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/2299376/chapters/5057630  
> Написано для команды ОЗДЗ на ЗФБ-2017, по мотивам заявок "Да будет мпрег!" и "Страхи/фобии в экипаже"

Что-то пошло не так.

Этого не могло случиться. Против этого факта дружным хором протестовал союз науки, логики и генетики. Это шло вразрез со здравым смыслом и порядком мироустройства.  
Тем более это не могло случиться с ним, Рудольфом Вебером, милостью Мироздания почти гениальным инженером-механиком, членом лучшего экипажа во Втором секторе Фузии. Его законное место – в технических отсеках, рядом с пульсирующим стволовым стержнем двигателя. В знакомой до последнего изгиба консоли рубке, где переливается голос Фелиции и раздраженно ворчит навигатор. Где Йонге прокладывает курс, лихим взмахом рук перемещая сектора Галактики и жонглируя звездами. Он должен быть рядом с ними, замыкая тройственный круг.

Но он торчит здесь. В жаркой, удушливой темноте гостевой каюты с пониженным давлением, потому что страдающему организму позарез необходима именно такая атмосфера. Распластанный силой искусственной тяжести по гравиложементу, не в силах встать без посторонней помощи.

Тело всегда было предметом тихой гордости Рудольфа. Образчик совершенства человеческого рода, венец евгенических разработок института генетики Берлина-3, безотказный и выносливый инструмент – он превратился в раздутый, колышущийся под собственной тяжестью мешок. Раздираемый неконтролируемой злобой, ужасом и постоянным голодом. Недавно Сайнжа приносил ему поесть, но брикеты концентрата не в силах насытить бездонную утробу. Ему необходимо мясо. Теплое, влажное от крови мясо добычи, насыщенное белками и жиром. Мяса на «Фелиции» нет. Будет, когда они доберутся до Найхави, обещал Сайнжа. Сколько угодно свежего мяса. Матриархи помогут им. Наверняка помогут, хотя кто их разберет, этих матриархов...

Впервые в жизни Рудольфу Веберу неудержимо хотелось сдохнуть. Единственная инъекция летила, и все кончено. Сдохнуть, но сперва удостовериться, что кэп и Фелиция добрались до Калхиды. Сайнжа откажется от мести, ну и пес с ним. Ради такого дела бортмех был готов одолжить Йонге любой из экспонатов своей коллекции. Лучше всего подойдет старинный реактивный огнемет МК-IV «Фафнир». Чтобы Йонге Далине до основания выжег проклятую клинику, вместе с владельцем и персоналом. Ведь наверняка во всем виноват чокнутый калхи, штопавший дырки в шкуре землянина и помешанный на изучении возможностей межвидового скрещивания. Гребаная улитка, слизень вонючий, центнер упакованной в хитин протоплазмы – к сожалению, высокоразумной протоплазмы… Калхи что-то вытворил с его геномом, пока валявшийся в наркотической дреме Рудольф ждал окончания процедуры. Влез грязными ложноножками в спираль человеческой ДНК, укрыв там бомбу замедленного действия.

Вот теперь она и рванула. Калхи, мать его улитку промеж рогов, все рассчитал верно – бомба обязательно рванула бы, учитывая замкнутый объем корабля, Прыжки и постоянное и неизменное желание Сайнжи засадить напарникам-умансоо покрепче и поглубже. Дополненное стремлением Рудольфа провернуть как можно больше сексуальных экспериментов с участием яута. Плюс оргазм навигатора, знаменующий всякий победный финал, и струйка липкой зеленоватой кончи. Кишащая бодрыми яутскими живчиками, всегда готовыми исполнить свой долг.

Идеальные условия для эксперимента.

Сперва они ничего не заподозрили. Тревожный звоночек алярмы не подал голоса, когда Рудольф испытал первые трудности при посещении туалета. Бортмех грешил на трещины в анусе после жаркого секса с навигатором, потом – на внезапно прорезавшийся геморрой. Когда терпеть стало невмоготу, Рудольф заперся в медотсеке наедине с капсулой автохирурга и голосом Фелиции. Загрузил программу сканирования внутренних органов и, вполголоса чертыхаясь, предъявил технике ноющую задницу. Сканирование заняло тридцать стандарт-секунд. Тридцать секунд, окончательно и бесповоротно изменивших жизнь бортмеханика Рудольфа Вебера.

Он вылетел из отсека в спущенных до колен штанах, спотыкаясь, проклиная Сайнжу, высокую генетику яутжа, трахнутых на весь мозг калхи, человеческую половую слабость и снова Сайнжу. Всполошил бедную Фелицию – будь она женщиной из плоти и крови, наверняка бежала бы следом, умоляя милого Руди не нервничать. Влетел в рубку, зацепившись за высокий комингс и едва не грохнувшись, заорал в каменную морду Сайнжи:

– Ебать твою мать, я залетел!!! Залетел, жаба полосатая! У меня яйцо в жопе!..

Йонге проглотил туковую палочку, а Сайнжа сгреб бортмеха в объятия и забухтел что-то успокаивающее, излучая в синхрон волну изумленного самодовольства. Сволочь. Что с него взять: ведет себя, как положено самцу-оплодотворителю, защищающему беременную самку. Ничего не попишешь, инстинкт-с.

Офигевший Далине снова и снова прогонял напарника через микроволновое сканирование и генскрининг. Результат был одинаков. За неимением у землян мужского пола матки оплодотворённое яйцо намертво прилепилось к стенке слепой кишки и усердно делилось. И доразделялось до вполне себе ощутимых размеров. Теперь уже не только тонкой электроникой ощутимых, но и просто так, на ощупь.

Практичный Йонге сходу предложил:

– Аборт. Щаз запихаем тебя в автохиру…

Зря он это сделал.

Сайнжа атаковал – молча, стремительно, безжалостно. Пронзившая глейтер искра тревоги опередила атаку всего лишь на долю мгновения, но Йонге успел среагировать. Молниеносная драка закончилась для Йонге вывихнутой рукой и треснувшим ребром, для Рудольфа – выбросом в кровь порции дикого гормонального коктейля. Взбесившиеся альфа и бета волны мозга бортмеха, сплетаясь в неконтролируемой интерференции, отторгли глейтерную связь. Как в древние, до-звездные времена, затихающие голоса Йонге, Фелиции и Сайнжи заглушил сухой треск статических разрядов – а потом стало тихо. Пугающе тихо. Как в вакууме космоса, где никто не услышит твой крик.

Руди выпал из синхрона. Ради общей безопасности Фелиция удалила его имя из внутренних протоколов, закольцевав режим управления на Йонге и Сайнжу. Рудольф остался наедине с самим собой. Часто пульсировала кровь в ушах, колотилось сердце, пересыхало во рту. К беспрестанной тянущей рези в животе добавилась ноющая боль в лицевых мышцах и костях челюстей. Вскоре после тягостного, не приносящего облегчения сна бортмех обнаружил на своей подушке зуб. Белый, без малейших признаков болезни, с бурым от крови корнем. Через сутки – еще один.

Тогда он еще без труда перемещался по кораблю. Включил в душевом закутке подсветку на зеркале и долго, пристально рассматривал свое лицо. Подцепил и оттянул верхнюю губу. В глубине темного провала на покрасневшей верхней десне что-то белело. Кожа на щеках, прежде гладкая и подтянутая, отвисла и сделалась на ощупь грубоватой, вроде строительного пенокерамита. Рудольф всмотрелся внимательнее, чувствуя, как пригоршнями катится по спине ледяная крошка. Да, один сверху, один снизу. В скором времени, наверное, то же самое будет с правой стороны, симметрично. У него режутся хелицеры.

Бортмех попытался разбить зеркало кулаками, но оно было из пластистекла. На грохот и крики прибежал встревоженный Сайнжа и поволок его обратно в каюту. В истерике Руди пытался прорваться к арсеналу – яут с легкостью обездвижил человека, пристегнул к койке, а дверь в оружейный отсек заварил. Теперь единственным вооруженным существом на борту оставался яут. И вооруженным до зубов, ибо, как выяснилось, охранять матриарха, готовящегося принести потомство – великая честь для любого из яутжа.

Сайнжа теперь подолгу сидел рядом с ним в темноте. Не шевелясь, не прикасаясь. Обычно молчал, иногда начинал говорить. Его речь звучала странной, почти ритуальной напевностью – о традициях клана, о планетах, где он побывал и где надеется побывать вместе с умансоо, о трофеях, матриархах и новой жизни. Голос навигатора, его интонации, пусть и смоделированные транслейтором, успокаивали. Отвлекали. Дарили смутную, обманчивую надежду.

Йонге после инцидента в гостевой каюте больше не появлялся. Наверное, не мог видеть напарника таким. Или старался не раздражать лишний раз Сайнжу. Яут умел держать под контролем свою ярость, но впитавшиеся в кровь защитные рефлексы оказались сильнее.

Сайнжа честно признался, что не ведает сроков беременности матриархов Найхави. Он вообще не в курсе, что происходит после ритуального спаривания. Матриархи не считают нужным посвящать воинов в свои дела. В случае, если воин не раз проявил себя достойным сыном Великой Матери, ему представят подрощённого отпрыска мужского пола и доверят воспитание. Юные матриархи живут под опекой матерей и старших родственниц клана, не ведая ничего о своих отцах. Отцы тоже никогда не узнают, удостоились ли они чести дать жизнь новой охотнице Найхави. Традиция. Чтобы тщеславные воители не зазнавались и не возомнили о себе невесть что. Лично Сайнже известны шесть его сыновей, старшенький из которых сейчас заправляет одной из эскадр Найхави…

Все это ничуть не утешало психующего бортмеха. Брызгая слюной, он требовал настроить автохирурга и немедля вырезать эту дрянь. Пытался порвать ремни. Взывал к Фелиции, умоляя ИскИн признаться в том, что все это дурной затянувшийся розыгрыш. Два говнюка изменили настройки медкапсулы, а теперь ржут втихомолку. Человеческий самец не способен залететь! Природой не запрограммирован!

Вопреки всему, тогда они еще надеялись на благополучный исход. Вдруг рассосется само. Вдруг организм соберется с силами и отторгнет чужеродный зародыш. «Они» – в смысле, он и Йонге. Что до яута, этот был в натуральном экстазе.

Разумеется, призрачные надежды двух умансоо не оправдались.  
Закаленная тысячелетиями эволюции, высокая генетика яутжа с легкостью взяла верх над человеческими хромосомами. Решительно начав кроить и перестраивать невольного носителя в соответствии с образцом.

Под бравурную музыку персональный ад гостеприимно распахнул двери для Рудольфа Вебера. Утрата синхрона стала первой ступенькой лестницы, ведущей в бездны отчаяния. Бортмех менялся. Органы сжимались и растягивались, уступая напору растущего плода. Кости полыхали изнутри, в трансформирующейся челюсти новые растущие зубы выталкивали прежние, пальцы скрючивались в приступах колющей боли. Начали видоизменяться ногти: они чернели, заострялись и удлинялись, превращаясь в когти, которыми вскорости можно будет резать стекло. Рудольф блевал, беспорядочно и обильно жрал, и снова на карачках полз к биопоглотителю. Однажды, улучив момент, пробрался в капсулу автохирурга и почти успел запустить программу абортирования зародыша – в последнюю секунду Сайнжа выжег замок лайтерным лучом и прервал процедуру. Яут теперь был с ним неотлучно, твердя, что умансоо должен с благоговением принять случившееся. Новая жизнь не является просто так. Она даруется достойным. Эксперименты полоумного калхи совершенно не при чем. Великая Мать благословила семя Владеющего Копьем Первого Дома, значит, их долг – сделать все для его выживания и рождения.

– Рождения? Какого, блядь, рождения?..

Рудольф давился прущей наружу кислой желчью. Орал, требуя от Сайнжи прекратить нести чушь, путался в собственных ногах, ощущая, как Оно растет там. С каждым прошедшим часом, с каждыми прожитыми сутками. Беспрестанно и неумолимо. Увеличиваясь, твердея, выкачивая питательные вещества из носителя, покрываясь кожистой скорлупой. Слишком яркий свет резал глаза. Менялось зрение, смещаясь в инфракрасную часть спектра. Бортмех постоянно мерз под двумя термоодеялами, несмотря на то, что климат-контроль в его каюте был выставлен на температурный максимум. С изменившихся, выпятившихся вперед и широко раздавшихся в стороны челюстей постоянно капала слюна, Рудольф никак не мог их толком сомкнуть.

В отупевшем, измученном накатывающей волнами болью и терзаемом голодом рассудке иногда всплывала усталая мысль: ему повезло с тем, что яутжа по сути своей терапсиды, крупные яйцекладущие ящеры. Будь они млекопитающими, как люди, он бы точно спятил. А может, именно сейчас он утрачивает последние крохи рассудка – ерзая на ложементе и раздвигая ноги пошире в попытках уместить между ними раздувшийся живот. Отросшие клыки терлись друг о друга. Хотелось убивать, яростно совокупляться, преследовать добычу и снова убивать.

Почему Йонге не приходит к нему? Они напарники. Они были вместе еще до того, как в их жизни появился Сайнжа. Нет, они всегда были с Сайнжей, а Йонге враг. Свежее, сладкое мясо умансоо. Сайнжа, милый Сайнжа, ненавижу тебя, люблю тебя. Нет, люблю Йонге. Ненавижу обоих. Ненавижу всех. Как хочется жрать. Меня зовут Рудольф Вебер, я уроженец Берлина-3, номер социальной страховки… где мои копьеносцы, почему не несут еду?.. Почему именно он? За что? Нет глейтера, нет Фелиции. Найхави, они должны успеть добраться до Найхави. Матриархи клана знают, что делать. Наплевать, что он человек, он теперь один из них. Они с Сайнжей поселятся в отдельной пирамиде… а Йонге мы убьем. Нет, нельзя. Пусть уходит. Да, пусть он улетит. Улетит навсегда, бросив мутировавшего напарника в аду, населенном кровожадными чудищами… пусть убирается к своим, мягкотелым, а я останусь и буду пировать на поле брани среди доблестных воителей Найхави...

Наверное, он неловко повернулся. Внутри, чуть ниже тазовых костей, мягко хрустнуло и брызнуло ослепительным, разрывающим напополам фонтаном боли. Разинув пасть, Рудольф взревел – но сквозь горло надсадно сочился тонкий, вибрирующий писк. Анус наполнился теплой, вязко вытекающей наружу жидкостью – и Рудольф с необыкновенной отчетливостью понял: всему конец. Никто им не поможет, никто не поможет ему. Тварь рвется на свет. Преждевременно и настойчиво.

Оповещенные паническим воплем Фелиции, напарники влетели в каюту. Оба. Рудольф попытался что-то сказать им, но не смог. Челюсти свело мощнейшей судорогой, нижняя часть тела обугливалась в плазменном выхлопе. Может, рождение нового яута давалось матриархам намного легче, но неприспособленное человеческое тело будто кромсали изнутри тупым ножом. Давление, нарастающее давление, раздвигающее кости. Они не яйцекладущие, они живородящие, оно прорвало оболочку яйца и лезет наружу, полосуя когтями кишки Рудольфа Вебера. Человека, обожавшего трахаться с ксеносами. Он подохнет из-за этого. Сайнже насрать, ему важна только маленькая тварь, лезущая сквозь дымящиеся окровавленные потроха умансоо… Йонге! Фелиция! Мама!..

– Рассинхронизация! Тревога! Угроза жизни члену экипажа! Запуск программы аварийного прерывания Прыжка!

…Они выпали из Прыжка, как с бревна свалились, на первой трети спейсштрассе Гезеген-Калхида. Слава всем богам, древним и новым, выпали удачно – невдалеке, в какой-нибудь паре астрономических единиц, попыхивало светило земного класса F, вторая планета которого была не только обитаема, но даже терраформирована и имела собственный небольшой космопорт. На панический вопль о помощи с планеты прибыл челнок, неся в своих недрах профессионально хмурого пилота и пожилого, невозмутимого, очень домашнего толстячка, местного доктора. (Кибер-диагност «Фелиции», видимо, сломался совершенно – упрямо твердил, что бортмеханик Рудольф Вебер полностью, абсолютно, совершенно здоров – так что разъяренный Йонге отключил его к свиньям.) Доктор зашел в каюту, где дрожащего и рыдающего бортмеха удерживали на койке привязные ремни, и вышел оттуда полчаса спустя.

– Доктор, что?.. Как он?.. Выживет? – наперебой пристали капитан и навигатор. Доктор очень внимательно посмотрел на обоих и не сказал ничего. Он пошел в санузел и долго мыл руки, насвистывая «Был у Пегги веселый гусь, ах до чего ж веселый гусь, спляшем, Пегги, спляшем». Потом спросил, где кают-компания, сел там за стол и попросил коньяка.

– Все настолько плохо? – упавшим голосом спросил Йонге, наливая коньяк.

– Да уж не очень хорошо, – задумчиво сказал доктор. Попробовал ромезийский коньяк. Одобрительно причмокнул. – Я бы даже сказал, совсем не хорошо. Ну-ка, молодые люди, признавайтесь: у кого из вас, вы меня простите, как у племенного жеребца? Можете не отвечать, и так понятно. Запрещенными препаратами давно балуетесь? Стимуляторы, псилоцибы, сенсорные аффекторы? Ну?

– Да при чем здесь… – начал шокированный Йонге.

– При том, голубчик, при том, – перебил врач. – Я, знаете ли, десять лет военврачом на «Волантисе» служил, из них три – во время Жакийского конфликта. Навидался, батенька мой, такого… Оч-чень знакомые симптомы. Вот, к примеру, был у нас один юноша, кап-три. Прекрасный пилот, блестящий! Большие надежды подавал. И вот в один прекрасный день вообразил, представьте себе, что он царица-матка одного из Ульев. Ему в рейд, а он яйца несет. Всему виной табельные амфетамины, перенапряжение на боевых дежурствах и половая распущенность среди младшего офицерского состава, да-с… Комиссовали вчистую. У друга вашего острый галлюциногенный психоз на почве злоупотребления веществами и частых синхронов, ложная беременность и тяжелое психосоматическое расстройство. А также, вы меня простите, воспаление слизистой в том месте, за которое вы все его неоднократно любите. Очень неплохой коньячок у вас, капитан. Плесните мне, пожалуй, еще четыреста капель. Будьте здоровы.

– Диагностер говорит, он абсолютно здоров, – возразил яут.

– Конечно, здоров! – всплеснул руками врач. – Физически – абсолютно! Ну, если не считать ту маленькую потертость. А вот психосоматически… Кибер, что вы от безмозглой машины хотите? Она в такое не умеет. Психика человеческая для самих-то людей подчас темный лес, а уж для киберов…

– И что теперь? – набычился Йонге. – Комиссовать его вчистую, как этого вашего… царицу-матку?

– Нет, зачем же. Случай не запущенный, парень крепкий, должен оправиться. Я вколол ему сильнодействующего релаксанта, будет долго спать. Потом вот что: освободите его от синхрона на пару недель. Лучше бы ему эту пару недель отдохнуть не в космосе, а на твердой землице, да под нормальным небом… У нас, между прочим, небо с прошлого года голубое, как на матушке Земле. Десяток стандарт-лет, глядишь, в курорты выбьемся, спасибо терраформерам. Так что если надумаете – милости прошу. Церебролин внутримышечно трижды в день, пятьдесят миллиграмм на единицу массы тела, в течение недели. И никаких наркотиков! Полностью исключить! Иначе не то, что розовые альясы будут в кошмарах сниться, вовсе мозги на полку положит.

– Хоть алкоголь-то можно? – спросил приободрившийся капитан.

– Алкоголь можно. Двести грамм красного сухого вина в день, во время еды. Да, и душевно вас прошу: притормозите вы с этим, кх-кх-кх-аааа, ну, вы меня поняли. На тридцать стандарт-дней хотя бы. Рекомендую вот этого, большого, к нему в это время не подпускать. Во избежание, так сказать, рецидива. А теперь позвольте откланяться. Еще пять минут, и наш бравый пилот спалит меня в реакторе.

Когда бывший военврач с «Волантиса», прижимая к боку фляжку с полюбившимся ему коньяком, уже занес ногу над комингсом стыковочного шлюза, Йонге окликнул:

– Прошу прощения! Один вопрос. Наш, эээ… союз не показался вам противоестественным или что-то вроде того? Вы же не ксенофоб… и не гомофоб, надеюсь?

Уютный пухлый старичок воззрился на капитана с недоумением.

– Голубчик! – проникновенно сказал он. – В ваши годы я на Калхиде стажировку проходил и с моим куратором, тамошним моллюском, активно сожительствовал. Знали бы вы, как они делают минет… Н-да. Меру нужно знать, вот и все. Ну, не болейте.


End file.
